A Night Out
by SugarPlumNugget
Summary: I pinned Maka to her bed and kissed her. She did not need to commit suicide.
1. A Night Out

3rd Person POV

"Hahahahaha!"

"Maka..."

"What?" Maka continued to giggle through her suppressed lips.

"Shut up..." Soul was getting tired of everyone's laughter. The night was going well for Soul until he spilt his coke over his black pants.

"How can I? Gahahahahahaha!"

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! I, Black*Star, should be the ultimate laugher here! Maka will never surpass the Gods!" Black*Star yelled with pride.

"Like I wanted to be a God anyways..." Maka quieted down as she tried to help Soul with his soda-stained pants. They were quite sticky.

"Good! Besides, how could you become a God with that flat-as-a-board chest and -" Maka, of course, pulled out a thick textbook and...

"MAKA-CHOP!"

"Ow!"

"But, I am the Goddess of 'Maka-Chops' and that is something that you will never be a God at..."

"What did you say?"

"I thought you would be able to hear me if you're a God..?"

"She got you that time, Black*Star!" Tsubaki said to her meister as she high-fived Maka. To her surprise, Soul hadn't said anything but had called the waiter over and payed for the bill. "You didn't need to pay for the whole thing, Soul..."

"Oh well... It's what cool guys do," he replied.

"So... What are you going to do about those pants? They're asymmetrical!" Kid asked curiously; getting worked up over the symmetry of Soul's pants.

"Maka brings extra clothes in her bag so she probably has an extra pair of jeans for me or something... Right, Maka?" He had to embarrass her now.

"Yes, Soul, I do..." Maka said gritting her teeth and passing the pair of jeans over to Soul. Tsubaki and Liz were the only ones that weren't laughing due to this fact.

"She's wiser than you, Kid, if you think about it," Liz said.

"In this case she is! But is it symmetrical? I didn't think so!" Kid retaliated.

"Your not symmetrical..."

"Oh, burn!" Black*Star burst out laughing again.

"Right! You guys finish your dinner and I'll go get changed in the guys bathroom!" Soul walked off in the direction of the males restroom.

"Don't you order something else," Maka shot a look at Black*Star "I trust you'll watch them, Tsubaki? I'm going to go change into more comfortable clothes!"

"Okay," replied Tsubaki. In her casual tone of responsibility of course.

"That baka! Embarrassing me like that..." Maka exclaimed before rinsing her face over again with the cold water. Instead of her black dress with halter neck straps that she was wearing earlier, she now wore casual skinny flair jeans and an emerald green top. It had short sleeves with the number '7' on both sides. Her hair was down until she put it in her usual pigtails before walking, with her shoes and dress in her bag, outside to find the group leaving without her. "H-Hey! Wait up!"

"Oh, Maka. I was wondering when you were going to get out of there!" Soul stated. He had changed into blue jeans, a yellow shirt, and a black jacket. His typical smirk was showing across his face.

"The number 'seven' is not symmetrical!" Kid pouted.

"Lay off, Kid! We'll see you guys at school tomorrow!" Liz quickly grabbed Kid's arm and dragged him away before Patty could help him.

"Let me fix the 'seven' into an 'eight'!" Kid yelled out in the darkness. Maka knew he was going to notice sooner or later.

"Well, we're gonna go as well. Nice eating dinner with you guys!" Tsubaki said cheerfully and left with Black*Star.

"Soul?" Maka asked for Soul's attention.

"Hn?"

"Shall we get going then?"

"Well we kinda have to now don't we..."

"True that," Maka said as she grabbed his hand when they started walking. Maka had complained about her dress getting ruined, so they ditched Soul's motorcycle; which means they now had to walk the 2.5 miles home. "It's easier to walk when your not wearing a dress and heals."

"Hahahaha! Can I say something?"

"You may..."

"May/Can whatever! Well, you looked really beautiful tonight," Soul blushed.

"Really? That was my mom's dress too..." Maka sighed squeezing his hand.

"Well it looked really good on you." He squeezed her hand back. Only a mile away from their apartment; this proved that being in many battles payed off when it came to getting home at 11:00 PM! It was also very dark, and the lamps provided little light because the bulbs needed replacing. They were so comfortable in the dark that they didn't notice that someone was following them. Their stalker was someone from Maka's past and he knew how to stop weapons from transforming. This he had already performed on Soul, but Soul never noticed it considering there seemed to be nothing wrong with his food. Now, was his time to attack.

"Nice to see you again, Maka..." Slyly he stepped out of his hiding place and stood behind the couple. Maka froze and Soul recognized her fear.

"Get away from her, Breight..." Soul was slowly getting anxious for Maka's safety. Breight was Maka's childhood friend before he sexually assaulted her countless times. She thought it was love considering she used to like him when they were friends, but when Soul came along she had realized many things about her past and what Breight's actions truly meant. The only thing left that he wanted to perform on her was rape; he did everything else with her except sex. He would call it sex and get away with it because he was popular at the other school that was made for humans. Soul knew he wanted it, but unfortunately for Breight, Soul had already recieved Maka's virginity and he had given his to her. Maka stood behind Soul with her arms wrapped around his left arm. Soul was ready to get rid of him if Maka told him to. She would never let any of her friends hurt someone without a reason.

"Breight... What are you doing here?" Maka asked with fear in her voice. Breight noticed it dead on.

"To get my little slave back," Breight replied while licking his lips.

"She is not your slave!" Soul managed to head butt him, but that only angered Breight. He threw a punch and hit Soul square in the face. Soul fell to the ground and clutched his head. He was dizzy.

Soul's POV

_What is happening to me? My actions are so slow... _I asked myself. Maka was at my side and holding me close.

"I bet you're wondering what happened to you, right? Well, to put it simply, I stopped your body from changing into a weapon. You're defenseless!"

"You... Bastard."

"Soul!" Maka screamed at me just as I hit the ground. I was on the verge of passing out.

"Hehe... Let's get his body on the wall shall we?" As Breight was saying this he lifted and taped me to the far wall. _Maka... I can't talk... _And with that, I fell into his trap.

3rd Person POV

This tape was a special kind of duct tape only used to keep a boundary when two people are fighting. Breight has a few connections with some people at the DWMA and when he asked for it, he simply told them that his friends wanted to have a boxing ring in the forest. Sneaky little fellow. He wasn't even fully human! He also asked for a camera to put in one of the trees to record the fighting. They agreed thinking that it would be cool to watch one day. Once Breight had inserted the camera in Soul's hands, he fixed the tape around Soul's wrists, arms, neck, and then to the wall. Soul's head hung limply. "Now for you... Hehehehehehe." She was scared.

Maka's POV

_Please... No... Soul! Wake up!_

"Don't come near me!" I am frightened and he's liking that. Breight is inching closer to me with pleasure in his eyes and I'm hating that. He's wanted me all his life, but he doesn't know that Soul has gotten to me first. He would've killed him if he knew! He never wanted me to feel happiness; only pain. Pain and suffering are the words that he wants to engrave into my mind. If only he knew that he had succeeded with that a long time ago...


	2. Suffer, Maka, Suffer!

3rd Person POV

Breight grasped Maka's arm and dragged her into the same alleyway with the wall that had a taped Soul locking onto it. She is too terrified to scream. At the end of the alleyway (all the way to where Soul is - 30 feet away from the road) Breight flips a switch and a light comes on. A chair is in one corner and rope is in another. He had set this up long before the night had started with the gang meeting in front of B.T. to have dinner there.

"How did your night start at B.T.?" Breight asked whilst setting some things up around Soul. It looked like it was some sort of light.

"W-Why are you asking?" Maka was definitely not in the mood to talk to the likes of him.

"Why can't I?"

"It doesn't seem like you to ask about my... Fun..."

"You filthy slut!" Breight slapped her in the face which made her fall to her knees.

"You don't need to know!" Maka was used to being called a slut over the years that had passed. All because of Breight. She didn't want him to know how she was doing.

"Answer my question... What was the first thing that came to your mind when you saw the letters B.T.?" He grabbed her chin and thrust her face up to look at him.

"Breight... Totanolake..."

"I'm surprised that you still remember my name! I feel honored!"

"How could I forget such an ugly name?" At this, Breight slapped her again and Maka yelped.

"Maka Albarn... How dare you say that to your master!"

"I am not your slave nor are you my master!" Breight stepped back. He was surprised for once. Maka was finally standing up to him and this was something he was unfamiliar with.

"You slutty... Emo... Bitch..." Breight yanked her by the hair with one hand, lifted her up, and ripped her shirt open with the other hand. Next was her B-Cup bra.

"Eek!"

"Shut up, whore."

Maka's POV

_I am not a whore, nor a slut, nor a bitch unless someone makes me become one, nor am I emo anymore... Why can't he leave me alone? I finally stood up to him, but his actions keep catching me off guard. I trained for all these years and he still gets to me!_

"Why do you want me so bad, Breight?" I asked; unsure of myself.

"You were the first girl that I wanted." This took me by so much surprise that I didn't notice him taking my pants off while he was giving me hickeys all along my neck. I kicked at him but he threw his weight against my body and I groaned in pain.

"What do you mean by 'wanted'?" I tried to kick again but it didn't work and whenever I tried to scream my voice wouldn't come.

"Shut up... I'm busy." He had thrown away my pants and panties and he was now massaging my boobs. I told him to stop but he wouldn't listen. "Scream if you want me to stop."

"I-I-I can't..."

"That's what I thought... You were always a weakling."

_I am not a weakling!_

"Oh, to answer your question from earlier... I could always tell you were easy and that's why I wanted you. You liked me as well, but I just liked how hot you were. To be honest, now that I'm looking at you... You haven't changed much."

_I am not easy! I have changed you've just seen too many girls to even care!_

"You scum bag..."

"You know you like it."

"I am not the same as before! Don't take me lightly!"

"Then why are you so wet?"

"W-What?"

3rd Person POV

He had been fingering her but she never noticed. This was Breight for you. His true powers came out whenever he was 'performing' on a girl. She wouldn't notice until it was too late. It's how his soul worked. He would send different kinds of wavelengths through to the girl and when he decided to come clean he would stop the transmission of messages. Then would the female feel the pleasure of his hands thrusting in and out of her core.

"I forgot the most i-important thing about y-you..." Maka gasped even though she didn't want this, but her body never listened to her.

"Finally remembered, huh? Took you long enough considering you were my number one 'experiment'!"

"You u-used me, Breight... W-Why are you so c-c-cruel?" Maka yelled and kicked at him. She didn't want to cheat on Soul again. Breight stopped what he was doing and withdrew his hands from groping her. He looked up at her naked self. Maka's hair was draped over her shoulders; Breight had yanked out the pigtails when he grabbed her hair earlier. Sweat was sliding down her face and neck. She was crying and for some reason it made him realize something. He turned off the light.

Maka's POV

"Breight...?" I heard a ruffling and I could tell it was his clothes coming off. _Oh no... I have to get out of here... But Soul is still... _More shuffling took place, but I couldn't tell what it was. Suddenly, a light flashed in my face and I winced from the sudden brightness. The light was moved slightly and I could see what was happening. Breight was grabbing the rope and making his way toward me. I backed away.

"I'm not going to hurt you." _Why do I always fall for that? _I thought to myself as he tied my hands behind my back; making it hard to get comfortable whenever he leaned against me. My back was against a wall after all. He stood back and seemed to admire me. I was still crying so I turned me head. I didn't want him to feel any pleasure from me feeling pain.

3rd Person POV

"You know... There's a camera filming all of this," Breight said. He snickered at the thought of them being on a porn tape.

"W-What?" Maka couldn't believe he had taken it to this level.

"Oh yeah... This should be interesting."

"Stay away from me!" Maka yelled as she tried to run past him, but he tripped her and she fell flat on her face.

"The camera that Soul is holding is the one that I'm using to film this. It's the only one!"

"How do I know that you aren't lying?"

"You just have to trust your instincts on that one, baby."

"Like I said before... I'm not your slave," Maka said with pure strength. She was ready to fight for herself now.

"Whatever..." Breight picks her up, more like drags her, to the wall where the camera could see perfectly and placed her on his hips. Making his dick rub against her pussy. "This is going to be fun... Hehehe."

"Don't put it in me... Please don't! No! Don't! Breight! NO!" He thrust into her and watched her groan. "No! No..." He watched her bleed from the size of his penis and grinned. He was happy. He pulled out and fiercely thrust in again. She screamed and gripped onto his shoulders for the mercy that she was never going to get. Breight committed this act over and over again; it continued to make her groan in pain and he got turned on even more. He decided that she deserved more so he started to slap her in the face and punch her.

"Not so tough now, are you?" He asked with pleasure in his voice. Soul was just starting to wake up.

Soul's POV

"AAAHHHH!" _What was that? Someone screaming? _I blinked a few times but soon shut my eyes again when the bright light hit my face.

"You like that slut? You like it? This is what you deserve for even having a boyfriend!" _That voice... _I came to a realization point and my eyes shot open; despite the light I looked around and saw something I never wanted to see. _No... Maka... NO! _I tried to move but I couldn't. Then I realized that I was taped to a damn wall. My hands weren't by my sides but in front of me. _Holy shit. _I was holding a camera that was filming him rape her. I tried to toss it, but it wouldn't budge. It was locked onto them. So... I watched as well. Knowing that I couldn't do anything but yell... _YELL!_

"Maka!" I yelled, hoping she was still conscious. He was ramming her hard and she had become quiet. "Maka!" Her head shot up and I was relieved, but terrified at the same time.

"Soul!"

"Soul? Oh, my good man Soul!" Breight joked. He didn't slow down his pace; instead, he went faster. This made Maka whimper and she hung her head.

"Maka! Stop it, Breight! Y-You're hurting her!" I choked on my words. I could never trust my voice whenever I became scared.

"That's the point! I want her to remember this night forever! I want her to suffer and for her to feel hatred from everyone!"

"But why?"

"Why you ask? Simply put; she left me for a freak like you." Breight was as cold hearted as ever, but his words didn't penetrate me. They never did. But... When he would thrust into her... The pain was unbearable. I finally broke down.

Maka's POV

_Somebody help me...! Soul... He wants to help, but with that tape - Ahh!_

"Ahh!" That was the last time Breight thrusted into me. It hurt so much... It was the most painful thing that I had ever gone through; physically that is. I could feel my insides feel up with his sperm... So much went inside of me. Did it really feel that good to him?

Soul's POV

I looked up when Maka made that sudden sound. She sounded like she was in pain but at the same time it sounded like pleasure... _I don't know how she felt so I can't judge... But she's cheated on me before, so did she like it? Even though she's bleeding..._

3rd Person POV

Maka collapsed once Breight had pulled himself out of her after his last load of cum was shot into her womb. He hoped that she got pregnant. He wanted her to remember him after everything that had happened between the two of them.

"Maka!" Soul yelled once he released himself from the tape.

"How the fuck did you get out of there?" Breight gulped.

"Your little trick doesn't work for long."

"Shit." Breight took off running, but was soon knocked to the ground by Soul. Blood was rushing out of his leg and he knew that Soul must've had his arm transformed.

"Say your last words and I'll get them on camera for Maka," Soul stated. Hatred was filling up his soul, but he wouldn't let his inner demon come out.

"My little slave, Maka... You were such a weak little bitch back then. You were smart and hot. That's why I picked you up and made you feel the way you do today. I will always be the reason for your sadness, and you will always be a whore. Always." Breight could only think of those words and Soul finally shut him up. Soul devoured his soul and he admits that it was the worst tasting soul he had ever tasted. He switched the camera off and stuffed it in his pocket. Then he ripped the tape off the wall and threw it in the trash can. Once he got to Maka he sliced the rope up and threw that away too. Putting on her clothes were the tough part. He had to carefully put on her panties and jeans in order not to hurt her. Maka's shirt and bra were torn so he tossed them in the garbage too, but out of sight so that people wouldn't get suspicious. He took off his jacket and placed her arms through the holes before zipping it up. Their apartment was just around the corner, so he lifted Maka into his arms bridal style and ran as fast as he could to their home.


	3. Saving Her

Soul's POV

It was 12:15 AM when we arrived home. It felt like the longest night ever in history. Maka is on the couch and I don't know what to do first... _Maka is usually good at these things, but now... She needs rest... Lord Death or Spirit - who should I call first? Probably not her dad considering he would freak and blame me for it... Wait... _I through my hands to my head. _It is my fault!_ I wanted to scream, but then I would disturb the neighbors and I don't think Maka would like everyone knowing what happened to her. _I'll just call Lord Death..._

3rd Person POV

Soul went to the bathroom quickly and nearly tripped when he dialed Lord Death's number. He wasn't sure if Shinigami-sensei would be awake or not, but the time might make it seem more urgent. Heck it already is urgent!

"Hello, Soul! What business do I have with you this evening?" Lord Death asked in his hyped friendly voice. To Soul's astonishment, he didn't look at all tired. "Hello? Soul? Something wrong? You look like you've just been through a battle... There's blood covering your face." Soul hadn't bothered to check what he looked like before calling; like he cared.

"Lord Death - I have a big problem and I didn't know who to call first... You or Spirit..." Soul became nervous.

"Is it about Maka-chan?"

"Yeah..."

"Well what would you like to ask about her and girls? It's her birthday today isn't it? You're probably wondering what to get for her birthday!" Lord Death piped up.

"Oh shit..."

"Now that's not a good way to talk in front of me, Soul."

"I know, but... I need to bring Maka over. Now."

"Something's happened...?"

"Yes! Please Lord Death she could die!"

"Then yes bring her over right now! I'll call Kid over too!"

"Wait...! I don't think you should bring Kid over too..."

"Why not?"

"I'll tell you when I get there... Then I think you should decide whether Kid comes over or not. Spirit is needed though."

"Whatever you say! Bye-bye!" As the line went dead, Soul bolted to get Maka. She lay unconscious but to Soul she looked dead. He didn't bother to grab the keys to his motorcycle; he just took off and ran.

"Hang in there, Maka!"

3rd Person POV

"Lord Death! Is Spirit here yet?" asked an exhausted Soul. He had been running most of the night.

"No he is not... Oh dear..." Lord Death glanced at Maka.

"Please help her... Please!"

"My beautiful daughter!" Spirit exclaimed as he rushed over to Maka and just as he was about to grab ahold of Maka's hand, Soul pushed him back.

"Don't touch her," Soul said seriously.

"But you are!"

"Well I can! I had to get her here!"

"Then why can't I?" Spirit was crying big tears.

"She... Was sexually assaulted..."

"... What...?" Spirit couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it.

"I know who did it... Tonight, on her 14th birthday, she was raped by Breight Totanolake... And I killed him once I got loose from the tape he tied me in once he knocked me out."

"That's why there's blood on your face..." Lord Death put in.

"How can you stay so calm when one of your students, yet alone my daughter, was raped?" Spirit let out a cry.

"I've seen a lot in my life, Spirit. You should've figured that out by now. But this case is slightly different. You know this person and you saw the whole thing. How could you not do anything until later?" Death asked Soul which he froze at the question. Spirit stopped crying and took this in one bit at a time.

"Breight is a very skill full human... Let's just leave it at that," Soul knows he's being blamed, but he can't help it. He doesn't want to relive the night. The sound of running water was heard and to Death's and Soul's surprise, Spirit was filling up a tub behind Death's mirror with water. He was getting soap, towels, and a sponge. He also got a fresh bed and placed all of these things by the bathtub.

"Soul... I may be mad at you, but please treat my daughter with the best of care tonight. These are the things that I think you will need. I'll go get her some fresh clothes and her pajamas, okay?" Spirit didn't wait for an answer. He disappeared and left Soul astonished with Maka laying in his arms.

"That's your new mission then, Soul. Take care of Maka for the time being," Lord Death assigned him.

"Yes, sir."

Soul's POV

Carefully peeling her clothes off, I set part of Maka's body into the water until I took my jacket off of her. Now, with the light's aid, I could truly see her injuries. Bruises covered her hips, stomach, and arms. Bleeding cuts were around her elbows from the wall that she was up against. I glanced at her breasts and I wish I hadn't looked. Breight had pinched her nibbles too hard and hickeys were left everywhere. _Now for the hard part..._ I had to look at her down there before I could treat her body. _It's okay... You've seen her naked before... Just not like Breight. _He finally got the courage to look and his eye's widened. _He... Was thrusting way too hard..._

3rd Person POV

"Soul?" Death had appeared at his side.

"Yeah?"

"You okay? I should probably call Kid over to help..."

"No... I don't think Maka would want that."

"I guess so... Is there anything that I should get that could help?"

"Yeah... An oxygen mask; just in case she can't breathe..."

"Wise choice. I already got one just in case," Death said as he set everything up and put the mask around her head and mouth.

"I'll get started then..."

"And I'll leave you be... You'll be a great Death Scythe one day," Shinigami-san said as he got up and left Soul to do his job. Soul's jaw dropped at what Lord Death had just said.

Soul's POV

_Did he just say... What I thought he said?_ I couldn't believe it... _Was he implying that I will become a Death Scythe because I just killed a rapist and was now taking care of Maka? He couldn't be... Could he? _I pushed my newly arousing questions back down into my mind. Maka was my ultimate priority. I grabbed the sponge and lathered it up with soap and water. When I started massaging her arms, I found that many of the bruises just had dirt on them; making them seem bigger than they were. _How could he punch her with those dirty hands of his! _Anger was rising within me again and I waited until it subsided. Then I continued to massage her body as softly as I could; avoiding her neck, breasts, and hips. They were the most bruised and hurt areas. I rinsed her off in the places where I had cleansed her, and she did look better, but I had no idea how she was on the inside. _She shouldn't be in the water for too long... Spirit, you need to get back here soon. _I gathered up what was left of my courage and started to massage her neck first. Her skin was rough, so I decided to use my hands instead of the sponge. The sponge would've been too rough and it would've inflamed the skin even more. As I traveled down to her breasts, I started to shake. _What if she woke up and thought it was Breight? She would hurt herself even more..! _Fortunately, Maka did not awake as I caressed her mounds. They were so smooth before, but now they felt like sand paper. Well, a light kind of sand paper. He wasn't **that **rough. When I though that I had massage her upper body enough, I rinsed her off again. _She looks cleaner._ In order to wash her even more private area, I had to lift her up so that she would sit on the side of the bathtub. She seemed heavier, but that was due to my tiredness. _I need to do this. _Scared for what I'd find, I hesitated a little bit on whether I should let someone else do this job, but I didn't want anyone else to see her; especially in this state. Looking down, I saw scratches and mainly bruises, but there was something else. It was white, but I couldn't put my finger on it, so I just started massaging her. The dirt was gone in a matter of a few scrubs and once they were rinsed off, I shifted her so that she was slightly facing me. I moved one of her legs carefully so that it would go behind my back and give me more access. When I grabbed the fluffy towel, I noticed the white stuff again. It was just there and trailing down her leg; I followed the trail and concluded the spot from where it was coming from.

"No..." I muttered to myself. She didn't need this... And I'm pretty sure it's her time of the month too... "Please could it be not too much... She doesn't need to get pregnant now... Especially with his baby!" I burst out into tears. _Why is this happening to us? Why is this happening to __**her**__?_ Whilst crying, I massaged her clean from dirt and dried her off with a different towel. Then I treated her cuts and she moaned. _Maka?_ _Don't let her wake up just yet... I need to finish this. _She stirred, but she didn't seem to be awake. I was happy that she had become conscious, but what was going to happen to us? I automatically threw that thought into my mind's trash can and wrapped her in a towel. Spirit finally came along with the clothes. He looked gloomy.

3rd Person POV

"Maka... Maka... Maka," Spirit was repeating himself in his frantic tone. He looked up from his sulkiness and saw Maka in a towel, with an oxygen mask on her face, and on Soul's lap. Soul had just finished crying, but his eyes were red and puffy so it was made obvious. Spirit shoved Maka's new clothes towards Soul, indicating that he needed to put them on her body before she gets a cold. Soul grabbed them roughly and turned away. He didn't think it would be best for Spirit to see his daughter in her torn state.

"Are you... Okay?" Soul asked wearily.

"I should be asking you that question... How does she look?" Soul didn't want to answer that, but he knew he had to.

"Many bruises... Cuts... Scrapes..." He said this slowly before carrying Maka towards the futon that lay next to the tub. Once he had placed and tucked her in, resting her head carefully on the pillow, he drained the water from the tub. Which he had no idea where the dirty water went, but he'd rather see it gone than let it lie there forever.

"Oh... Is that all?" Spirit was starting to get on his nerves, but he couldn't blame him.

"Yes," Soul lied. He didn't want to talk about his discovery of Breight's sperm.

"Then... Good night, Soul."

"Good night, sir." They looked at each other for a few seconds and Spirit left without another word. The suspense that was killing Soul finally died down. Death had been watching Soul from a distance ever since he had 'left' and now stepped out of the one shadow, the back of his mirror.

"You lied to my Death Scythe, Soul," Death said sternly. Not pleased with the fact that Spirit was being lied to.

"Gomenasai, Shinigami-san, but I had to," Soul replied, but something clicked in his mind "How... How did you know I was lying?"

"How do you think?"

"Were you... Were you watching m-me..?" Soul's eyes widened at his question. You never ask Lord Death a question without asking permission to do so first. Only if they regarded his actions, though.

"Yes. I have to admit it was a very heartwarming sight. Seeing you hold Maka whilst you were tending to her. It was just so sweet! And when you cried too! I nearly cried myself... It reminded me of my wife." Soul was surprised. Death never talked about his wife before.

"May I ask... What was she life; your wife?"

"She was beautiful, smart, sly, and just wonderful... A perfect mother to give birth to Kid."

"Why have we not met her?"

"Well... She's off traveling basically; like Maka's mom."

"Oh... I'm sorry I'm being rude."

"It's fine, Soul. Just remember to keep being with Maka."

"I already planned on doing that..." Soul said with a smile on his face.

"Good to hear!" There was Death's cheerful voice again.

"May I take Maka home?" Soul asked abruptly.

"Sure. How about she doesn't come to school tomorrow; just in case?"

"Oh, thank you, sir!" Soul lifted Maka bridal style and walked out of the room while Death looked on. It was going to be a hard day.


	4. Lies & Tears

3rd Person POV

"Soul!" Maka shouted; jolting herself upright in bed. She had just woken up. Soul came bursting through the door and nearly tripping over his own feet, he asked if she was doing okay. "I'm f-f-f-f-fine." He didn't like the way she was acting, so he hugged her tightly. She squeaked from the slight pain and Soul jerked back; almost making himself fall onto the floor.

"Do you... Remember anything?" Soul hoped that she did. Then he wouldn't of had to go through it again.

"All of it..." Maka was shaking and blood became apparent on her clothing.

"Wait right here..!" Soul ran out of her room and quickly returned with a first aid kit. He examined where she was bleeding and thought that it would be better to have his patient on the couch. Lifting her up carefully, she squeaked again, but soon found herself comfortable on the couch.

"Why am I on the couch?"

"It's easier to treat your wounds... But you need to take off your shirt," Soul stated as plainly as he could, but all he got was a look and that made him want to back away but there was a table blocking him.

"And my bra?"

"Yeah..."

"Why can't I do it?"

"Because I don't want you to get a fright."

"That bad..?"

"Unfortunately."

"Okay... I'm guessing you washed me off or else you wouldn't have known how bad it was, right?"

"Yeah, well shirt and bra off now!" Maka hesitantly unbuttoned her pajama top and set it aside, and once she had gotten rid of her clean bra too she didn't dare look down. She already had a peek at herself last night. Soul peeled of the makeshift bandages and applied cream to the wounds. Maka hissed in pain, but it had no comparison to last night. After Soul had finished and she had put her clothes back on, Soul put the kit away once he made sure that nothing else was bleeding. In the kitchen he heard her yell.

"Holy shit! We're late for school, Soul!" Maka was about to run but her knees buckled beneath her. Soul walked over to her calmly and held her face in his hands.

"No school today - Death's orders."

"Lord Death?"

"I had to tell him... It's a long story..."

"Please tell me..."

"If that is your wish," Soul said whilst carrying her towards her bedroom and set her down on her bed.

"So... What happened?"

"Basically... I called Death, brought you over, Spirit was there, I told them what happened but not in vivid detail so don't worry, your father left after he had prepared the bath for you, Death told me to clean you and I did, your father came back with the clothes you're wearing now, as I was dressing you we talked and then he left again, Death came back but he was watching me the whole time, and I brought you back home."

"Papa saw me... Naked?"

"Nooooo, I dressed you before I took you there and turned around when I was putting you in clean clothes!"

"Oh, thank Shinigami! But he knows... How did he..?"

"He reacted pretty... Well, he was really shocked. Shinigami-san was calm, but scared as well."

"Oh... Okay..." The room fell silent for around about 15 minutes. They had been thinking about a lot of things.

"Soul... Go to school... I don't want you to be stuck in the house all day with me. Go! You have... Five minutes!"

"Okay, okay! I'm going! Will you be okay?"

"Yes! Just go! It's terrible when you get behind on work!" At that, Soul smirked and promised that he would bring her her homework. Once Soul had left the house, Maka got up and searched every room until she was certain that he had left. She went back to her room and pulled out one of her drawers beside her bed. There were many things in that drawer, but she only had her eyes set on one thing. Her cutting knife.

Maka's POV

Soul was gone... And I am now alone. Finally. It hurt to see his caring face stare at me. _Why did he wash me? Didn't he feel pain? I know I would..._ I ran the knife along my arm and thought of the past. I used to be emo all of the time; mainly because I felt worthless to Soul. _**Why did I have to cheat on him? **__I put him through so much. __**I want to die because of all of this... I really am weak. **_At the thought of being weak, I slowly slit across my arm. _I am not getting pregnant now! Not at 14! Wait... It's my birthday today. _I realized that it was the day I hurt Soul the most, I was raped, my Papa and Death knows about it and they saw me weak, and it is my birthday. _**A perfect day to end this life... **_But I told myself that I'd do it slowly. Or else I wouldn't deserve it.

Soul's POV

_Maka... _I was heading towards Black*Star; who had started a fight with Kid. It was now after school and I had been thinking of Maka the entire day. Stein knows what happened and he had told me some frightening news when I asked for Maka's homework. I shook my head loose before his words were able to travel to the surface of my mind. I stuffed her homework into my bag.

"Hey! If it isn't Soul!" Black*Star shouted.

"Where's Maka?" asked Kid.

"Oh, she has food poisoning from last night's dinner," I lied.

"Oh dear! We should probably go see if she's okay!" suggested Tsubaki.

"No!" The gang looked over at me suspiciously.

"Why can't we? Why can't we?" asked Patty.

"She's probably sleeping and we wouldn't want to wake her up, duh!" Liz spoke up; which saved my life.

"Yeah... She said she'd probably just sleep the entire day," I said.

"Okay! Tell her to feel better!" Patty asked for the gang.

"Sure. See ya!"

"Bye!" they all said in unison. _She better be sleeping..._

Maka's POV

"Gagh!" I shouted loudly; automatically covering my mouth. _Shut up, Maka! You've cut yourself before! Just not like this... _I was slicing both of my arms at this point. A bottle of sleeping pills were next to me; on the side of the bathtub. The water was stained red from my blood. _**This has to be the end...**_ I was crying hard because of everything I had thought about before this act took place. My body didn't look good either, which helped me perform the current act. My arm stings from the slits and blood was still continuing to pump out of them. I grabbed the bottle and poured out the entire container. Even now I'm still hesitant... I've attempted suicide before, but this had to be it.

"Maka! I'm home!" _Shit, Soul's home..._

"I'm in the bathroom!" I put the knife down and grabbed a ton of pills. I wasn't ready to die yet... Not like this.

"Okay! I have your homework here on the kitchen table!"

"Goodbye... Soul," I said with tears spilling over and rolling down my face.

"What did you say...? Maka? MAKA?" He burst through the door, but it was too late. I had already left.


	5. The Love We Have

3rd Person POV

Maka was in hospital having her stomach pumped and Soul was standing outside the window watching. He had rushed in to find out what she had meant, but his conclusion was correct. Before, when she used to cut herself, Soul would ask to see her arms. She wouldn't show him the cuts, but he would always grab her arm and sigh. He tried to get her to stop and she finally did until this afternoon. Was it his fault? He didn't think so. Maka just threw up her pills the second Spirit came around the corner.

"You missed it..." Soul said.

"Well at least she's alive now. Thanks to you," replied Maka's papa.

"Hn..."

"She probably doesn't want me to see her now... Considering you told her and she attempted suicide."

"True, but could you sign her out of hospital? I need her home."

"Alright..." Spirit walked away, leaving Soul to watch Maka being washed up by many nurses. She looked depressed and pale. No surprise with that fact. He decided to walk into the room.

"Maka's fine; she only needs me to help her," Soul walked in and abruptly stated. This scared the nurses, so they bowed and took their stuff with them and left. Soul watched them leave and when he heard a grunt he turned. Maka was looking at her fiddling hands. "Go brush your teeth and put on your clothes." She took the toothbrush, toothpaste, and clothes from Soul and got ready in the bathroom. He waited for just five minutes and Spirit came up to him.

"You can take her home now... Where is she?" Spirit's question was answered as Maka stepped out of the bathroom.

"Hi Papa..."

"Hi Maka... You had me worried there!" Spirit rubbed the back of his head awkwardly as he spoke to Maka.

"Let's go, Soul..." Maka passed by Spirit and quickly whispered one word to him - 'sorry' was all she could say.

3rd Person POV

"You haven't eaten all day! At least eat some cereal," complained Soul.

"I ate lunch okay! You saw it in the hospital..." replied Maka.

"Well, then please eat again, but something light."

"Fine, fine!" Maka ran over, snatched an apple from the fruit basket, and headed to her room. Soul had removed all knives, pills, ropes, and anything else that could be used to kill someone from her room. He had done this before he left. "Happy?"

"In a way..." Soul grunted and sat on the couch. He really didn't want to talk to her.

"I'm going to bed..."

"Night, Maka."

"Hn." Soul then decided to go to bed as well - he brushed his teeth, got changed, and did everything he usually did before going to bed, but one thing he did differently. He washed his face with cold water. He knew that it would keep him awake, but maybe he needed that.

Soul's POV

_Why did she try to do it __**again**__? __**I fucking love her.**_ I asked myself lying in bed. I couldn't sleep and I could hear her crying. It hurt to hear her cry. It hurt so much that I was crying right now. _I'm going over there... _I left my room and crossed the hallway to hers. When I opened the door she glanced up and I could see her naked body. I stared for a few seconds until I caught my actions; turning away.

"Why are you naked?" I asked her.

"I can see my injuries...** I deserve them**." I hate it when she talks this way!

"No you don't...!" I walked over to her and sat on the edge of her bed. My eyes scared her. They were staring right into her eyes and past them. She lied down in her bed; covering herself with her blanket, but keeping her arms uncovered, so that I couldn't see her face.

"I'm nothing good for you, Soul... **I will never be good for you! I can't change! I'm really weak! I don't deserve a man like you by my side!**" _That's not true!_

"Do you love me..?" I was scared to hear her answer, and she was shocked at my question.

"Soul... I gave myself to you -"

"Put that aside and just answer the question!" I'm pretty sure I was scaring her now.

"Yes... **I love you, Soul!**" When I heard this, I grabbed her wrists, got on top of her, and pinned her down. Her eyes went wide when I positioned my face right into hers. Still in that position I spoke.

"Then please... **Don't throw us away! I don't care what you've done in the past! Stay with me; you deserve me! Maka - I love you!**" I bent down and kissed her in the most passionate way right before she was going to respond. "**We can get through this!**"

"Soul... Oh, Soul!" Maka screamed. She threw her arms around my neck and cried into my shoulder. I let her stay there for a couple of minutes, but she was the one that spoke. "The good thing is... **I'm not pregnant. My period came early.**"

"Oh, thank God!" I had to say it. I didn't want her to have more 'reasons' to kill herself.

"Umm Soul... Can we talk about it?"

"I'd rather not..."

"But why -... Wait... Where's the camera..?"

"I... I have it..."

"Please may I watch it?"

"Do you really want to?"

"Yes!"

"Okay..." I fished the camera out of my pocket and got it onto the part where Breight started to talk to her. I let it play from there.

Soul's POV

After and hour and seven minutes, it finally ended. I was crying the whole time and all Maka did was stare. She only cried when Breight had said those last few words before I ate him. This I also got on camera. She didn't want him to go, but she was glad that he was gone for good.

"Soul?"

"Yes?"

"What did his soul taste like...?" That was the least expected question I had heard from Maka this entire time.

"It. Tasted. Terrible."

"Glad to hear it - he was a terrible person..."

"Umm... Would you mind if I slept with you tonight?"

"Soul!"

"I didn't mean it that way! I meant if I could sleep with you! Oh my Shinigami, that still doesn't sound right!" I face palmed myself.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" At least it got her laughing again.

"May I?"

"Yes you may go to bed with me... I love you, Soul."

"I love you too... Maka," I said as I was turning off her lamp and snuggling into her.

"Umm Soul?"

"Hmm?"

"What are we going to do about the hickeys on my neck?

"I believe it's called make up, Maka."

"MAKA-CHOP! Just kidding... Hehehe, but do I have to wear make up?"

"Well... If you want to tell everyone that you got them from me and not Breight then thats fine."

"Okay, I'll do that! Oh... Umm... Soul?

"Hn?"

"I'm the only one naked..."

"Fiiinnneee!" I stripped bare, threw my clothes on the floor, and wrapped my body around hers. Making her melt into my arms and soon fall asleep. I grabbed her hand and whispered three words into her ear that she always wants to hear - I love you.


End file.
